Playing Poker with the Crew of Fullmetal Alchemist
by Miss Wendy
Summary: Playing poker with Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, and a few others. So who wins what you will have to wait and see...............


Playing Poker with the Crew of FMA!

So here we are playing poker with the crew of Fullmetal Alchemist.

*Waves magic teddy bear*

Me: Hi guys, and girls! What's up, long time no see?!??!

Ed: Oh god not you again!

Me: Very funny shrimp boy! Well, you keep this up and I'll send you back without even tell you why I brought all of you over here!

Winry: Why did you bring us over here anyway? AND where are we?

Me: Well I would really like to play a card game with you, it it's my apartment, and yes, it will involve betting. And we all know y'all like to bet against poor Havoc, so this ought to be right up your alley!

Fuery: Hey, we know a good bet when we see one!

Fallman: Exactly we would never bet against him, in front of him!

Breda: Until now he knew nothing about it.

Havoc: *in shock* What kind of bets?!?!

Breda: Well we umm made bets like if you had the guts to actually ask a girl out or if you would actually go on a date. Along the lines of would she say yes and if she did, would you actually go or would you be to chicken to go. **

Fallman: The Colonel never got in the bets. Nor did Lieutenant Hawkeye, she asked if we knew we were betting against you and…

Hawkeye: *****cuts in* …and they said and I quote" safest bet!"

Havoc: But, when did this happen?

Hawkeye: Every time.

Mustang: So what exactly are we doing here?

Me: Well I wanted to play poker with you guys. Is that okay with you?

Mustang: Sure, but which game?

Me: Texas hold'em. But my thought was instead of betting money we could whatever we have on us. For example Riza, Do you mind can I call you Riza, lieut.… I mean Ms., er umm, what do you want to be called???

Hawkeye: Riza will work.

Me: Okay thank you! So any like I was saying Riza can bet the bullets in the gun, the gun, and anything else she has until she gets down to taking off clothes. Like you can take off like uniform jackets, top layers of clothes but when you get down to the layer of clothes on top of your skin it's up to you if you want to take it off or not!

Hawkeye: I will if Mustang will.

Mustang: Sure.

Fuery: How far do I have to strip to, and are glasses allowed in the bets?

Me: Good point, Kane, can I call you Kane?

Fuery: Uh, yeah.

Me: So any way like Kane asked don't bet anything you're not sure you're going to get back. Or anything that you need, like glasses, automail, and armor. As far as stripping you can go as far as you are comfortable

Fuery: I'm in.

Havoc: Sure, I'm going to get these guys back for all of the times they bet against me.

Fallman: Hey Havoc, best of luck with that. Oh and uh, count me in.

Breda: Sure I'm in.

Ed: Yeah I'll play.

Winry: I'm in!

Al: I'm in, I don't have much to bet but I'll play. What about you Miss Wendy, are you in?

Me: Oh, yeah you can call me Wendy All right so let's deal up and play! I'll deal first. So it's the person to my right who bets first. That would be you Riza.

Hawkeye: Um it is small base bet right?

Me: Yes.

Riza: Ok I'll toss in my hair clip.

Winry: Oh, getting wild all ready? Ok then I'll bet my wrench!

Ed: I'll toss in my pocketwatch.

Me: Ok so you were supposed to wait until I had the first two cards dealt to everyone! Oh well I'll just do it now! *Glares at Ed and deals*

Havoc: I'll see your pocketwatch and raise you with my gun!

Fallman: *puts in watch and gun*

Fuery: So um I'll see your watch and gun and I'll raise your wager with this stray puppy I found!

Mustang: Aww, what a cute puppy! *Calls to the dog* Come here, come on. Oh what a good dog!

Hawkeye: Um, Colonel, are you going to bet?

Mustang: Yes, I'll see your pocketwatch, gun and puppy, and I'll raise you with my gloves.

Breda: I'm folding. *Flips over a 2 of spades and a 9 of diamonds*

Al: Understandable. I'll see your all of that and I'll raise you brothers' suitcase!

Me: Ok I'll so I'll toss in my wrist watch and my water gun, my stuffed dog, my winter gloves, and my Fullmetal Alchemist messenger bag! I'll raise your bet with the pictures that I took of Ed! *

Ed: What pictures?

Hawkeye: Is he shirtless?

Me: Yup!

Winry: Are you two serious? He isn't anything to write home about!

Me: Ok, so just because you haven't paid attention to the fact your old neighbor is a hunk ,doesn't mean the rest of us haven't either! *blushes* Um…. Sorry Ed but in my humble opinion you are.

Ed: *blushes* Um….uh….I uh….When in the hell did you take them?????!?!?!!?!?

Me: When you weren't paying attention! All right can we get back to the game, now?

Riza Ok, so I'll see you all of that and instead of pics of Ed I have pics of Roy!

Me: Oh dear god who, besides you would want pics of Roy?!?! And let me guess he's shirtless?

Hawkeye: Um, no. I wish! But if they were I wouldn't be betting them!

Me: Ok that's more info than I needed! So is that it?

Hawkeye: Yes!

Winry: Ok so I'll do the same except I think I'll have to follow Wendy's example, and use a water gun

Me: You have pics of ED shirtless?!?!?!!?

Winry: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! But I do have baby pics of him and Al!

Me: Hey!!! Wait a minute these are pics of baby armor?!?!?

Winry: Oops!!! Sorry wrong ones, here you go!

Me: Aww, how absolutely adorable! Ok sorry let's get back to the game, shall we?!?

Ed: Since **someone** *stares pointedly at Al* bet my suitcase I have nothing left to bet so…

Me: *cuts in* Yes you do! Your clothes! You can run around in your boxers that I won't complain about that the only ones who might are the guys. They can join you, if they get that damn jealous!

Ed: So um…I guess I'll see everything else and raise the wager with my jacket.

Havoc: Ok I'll see all that and toss in my uniform jacket

Fallman: I'll see all that my uniform jacket and my shirt.

Fuery: *blushes* Ok so I'll see all that and toss in my glasses.

Me: Oh, wow! You're incredibly handsome. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't hesitate to ask you for a date!

Havoc: Why couldn't that be me!?!?!!?!?!?

Mustang: Wendy you ain't seen nothing yet, I'll see you all of that and I'll raise your wager my jacket, shirt, my extra pair of gloves since I don't have glasses, and my uniform pants.

Me: I will NOT shoot myself. I will NOT shoot myself. I will NOT shoot myself. I will NOT shoot myself. I will NOT shoot myself. I will NOT shoot myself.

Al: I'll see all of that and toss in my loincloth, and that means I'm all in.

Me: I'll see you all of that and raise your wager with my bra and panties, and that means I'm all in!

Hawkeye: I'm all in. *Tosses in all her clothes*

Winry: I fold! I won't get naked there isn't anyone in this room worth it!

Me: Ok, you and Breda are going back! *Waves teddy bear*

Ed: I'm keeping my boxers but I'm all in.

Hawkeye and Me: Very nice!

Havoc: Me too!

Me: Oh yummy!

Fallman: All in!

Me: um….Wow!

Fuery: *blushes* All in except I'm following Eds' example and am keeping my boxers.

Me: *drools*

Mustang: All in!

Al: All in!

Me: All in! All right so let's see you had what! I have a Royal Flush in diamonds

Riza: I have a straight

Ed: I have flush of diamonds.

Havoc: I have 2 pairs.

Fallman: I also have a flush in diamonds.

Fuery: I have a straight flush.

Mustang: straight

Al: 2 pairs

Me: Awesome I won! Ok so of this what do I want to keep? I think I'll give it all back except for these! *Pulls out both pairs of Mustangs gloves*

Me: So, until next time, I'll see you guys and girl later!

Mustang: Hey where the hell are my gloves?

Me: RIGHT HERE! Se ya'! *Waves Teddy bear while wearing gloves then snaps and catches teddy on fire* IT worked! AWESOME! ***

***Authors' note: Alchemy does not work on this side of the gate……Or does it?

** Authors' note: I love episode number thirty-seven, The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant, and The Mystery of Warehouse 13!

*Authors note: Yes I do have pics of Ed shirtless! On my cell phone and on my myspace page /goddessbookwormisis


End file.
